


Bruises and Knifes

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, Reader Insert, fluff ending, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Creepypasta <br/> Characters: Jeff the Killer, Slenderman, (mentions of Masky, Hoodie, Sally and Ticci Toby) <br/> Relationship: Jeff x reader<br/> Request: Can you do a creepypasta Jeff x reader where the reader gets hurt and jeff feels guilty and doesn’t speak to her for a while and just fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises and Knifes

You limped to the mansion through the woods, your blood running down the side of your face and out your legs. Slender had send you on a ‘easy’ assassination for a man who was investigating his and the other pastas past and he was getting too close. So you had to put an end to it.   
Except he had been expecting you. Well, not you exactly, but someone with the same intention. His house had been rigged with traps, all but one you managed to avoid. You had plunged the knife through his heart when he kicked something behind you that caused a number of things to fall on you, heavy things.   
You couldn’t remember what exactly, but you had a nasty slit down the side of your face, bruises up and down your body but the biggest one stretched right up the back of your leg. Then the house light up with flames and you had to get out of there quick, so you ran out (first making sure he was dead). On the one hand, it meant that it would look like he had set up traps and one of which caused the fire, which the police would put down as an accident and no one would be connected. Also, all evidence of the creepypastas existent would be burnt along with the body. But it also meant you had a couple of burns on your hands and arms and you had lost your favourite knife.   
You winced as you continue through the forest. You were wearing tights with a mini skirt and a elbow length top which showed off your full chest. You also wore heeled boots that you could run in and black hoodie.   
It was nearly 3 in the morning so you knew everyone would probably be home and getting ready for their beds so you had no hope of someone finding you if you were to stop till 8 o’clock tomorrow night (when everyone would start to head out). So you knew you needed to keep going.   
“Come on slender!” you called out in pain, hoping he might be looking for you since he expected you back by 12.   
“Easy job, my ass.” You cried out as you wiped your blood out of your eyes alone with a tear of pain.   
You heard a rustling behind you, making fear run through your body. Normally, you would have smirked, but if it was Smiles or Rake, they would just smell blood and since their eyesight wasn’t very good, they might attack you before realising who you were.  
“[y/n]?” You turn and see Jeff walking up to you, a frown on his face. He looked you up and down and inhaled sharply.   
“Why are you covered in blood?” He asked, walking closer and whipping a bead of blood off your face with his sleeve.   
“I could ask you the same thing.” You laugh, nodding at his blood covered hoodie. It seemed he had been on a killing spree and it had gone well. He didn’t even laugh but furrowed his brow further.   
“Your hurt. Badly.” Jeff stated as you stumbled to the side slightly, his arms wrapped around you to keep you steady. But you let out a hiss of pain as he had pressed against a bruise.   
“Yeah. Fucking idiot had set up traps and I ended up being crushed while driving my blade through his chest.” You spit with venom. Even though he was dead, you were still pissed. You started to limp forward with Jeff supporting you but every couple of yards, you needed to stop and hold the back of your leg which was throbbing.   
“Let me see.” Jeff says, a little harshly but you ignore it and show him the bruised skin. His mouth fell open at the sight of it as he runs his fingers gently over the flesh, making you wince.   
“its bad, isn’t it?” You ask, leaning against a tree.   
“how the hell did you get back this far?” He shook his head and stood up. When he came back to your side, you expected him to help you like before, however, he scooped you up in his arms bridal style. Your cheeks erupted in a blush as you wrapped your arms around his neck.   
You could never admit it but your heart belonged to the smiling serial killer and it had done for some time. He had taken you under his wing when you first came to the mansion and helped you understand each and every creepy pasta. Because of him, you were able to become very close friends with each one, but none could replace Jeff, not even little Sally.   
“Jeff?” You ask, your voice shaking a little. He slowed down a little and turned his face to look at you as you rested your head on his shoulder. He grunted to confirm he was listening. You were more scared of telling him what happened to the knife than all the pain in the world.   
“I- well. When he set the place on fire, I had to get out quickly. And, I left my knife.” You burst into tears as you hid your face in his neck.   
Jeff had given you that knife and you initials were sketched into the handle. He had given it to you on your first anniversary at the house.   
Jeff suddenly stopped and stared at you. You waited for the scolding or yelling as to how clumsy you had been and how you should have known better.   
But he didn’t say anything, but started to walk again, his eyes on the path ahead.   
You took back what you said earlier, this worried you more.   
He didn’t speak to you the whole way home, neither did he look at you.   
As you both came into the clearing, you saw Slenderman, Hoodie, Masky, Sally, Eyeless jack and Ticci Toby standing outside on the porch. Slender was pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back. Everyone else just looked worried.   
Sally was first to spot you and Jeff, pointing at you and calling out your name.   
You saw everyone look at you and their slightly worried faces became worse as they saw the blood and jeff carrying you.   
Slender was in front of you in a second, swiftly taking you from Jeffs arms. He transported you inside and into the living area, placing you on the wooden dinning table.   
Everyone ran in the room as he pulled off your hoodie to show the bruising up and down you arms. He also took a pair of scissors and cut off your tights from mid thigh down so you could keep your dignity.   
You heard a number of hissed breaths and ‘ohh’s at the sight of your skin and suddenly everyone was scurrying about. You assumed Slender had spoken in their heads as not to worry you.   
Eyeless Jack had ice and Hoodie and Masky had rags and a tub of water to clean up your cuts. Sally bounced up with a pillow to put under your head. You smiled sweetly at her as she even offered you her teddy.   
“No, no, sweetie. I might get blood on him and he wouldn’t be happy with me.” You reach out and push a strand of her hair out of her face. You knew it was well past her bed time, so you said of her to go to bed and you would be all better by the morning. It wasn’t true, but she went up to her bed anyways.   
“You don’t have to do this.” You sit up as Eyeless Jack rests the ice on your leg and Masky dapped your cuts.   
“[y/n]. You are badly hurt, of course we have to do this.” Hoodie playful dots your nose with a wet rag before raising it to clean your head. You laugh and shake your head slightly.  
Tobi came back in with Slender.   
“[y/n]. Tobi has agreed to take your tasks for the next couple of weeks while you heal.” Slender informed you. You smiled gratefully at Tobi who just waved back.   
Soon enough, you were clean and Slender lifted you up stairs to your room. As he was walking along, you heard a bang come from Jeffs room. You tried to get out of Slenders grasp to go and make sure he was okay but Slender wouldn’t let go.   
“No, child. Leave him be for now. You concentrate on getting yourself healed.” He slightly scolded you as entering your room.   
For the next few weeks, you would spend your time limping around your home. You noticed that there was no sign of Jeff and when you did see him, he would walk away from you. It wasn’t fair because normally you could run after him but you were stuck with this stupid limp. But you still tried and the result was you falling and getting more bruises (for which Slender would scold you). But you stopped trying eventually. You wouldn’t even look at him now when he came in because you were hurt. Not physically, even though you were, but emotionally. At first you thought it might be because he doesn’t want to see you in pain but as you healed, he continued to keep his distance. You had asked Eyeless Jack about it but he just shrugged and said he didn’t know what was up with Jeff. You had tried to knock on Jeffs door but no answer even when you knew he was there. So you stopped.   
Now, you were sitting in at the dining table with a book in one hand and a spoon in the other as you ate cereal. It was 11pm so everyone was out, even Slenderman had said he had a couple of things to take care of. You were nearly fully healed, bar your leg so Slenderman said that next week you could start working again.   
You heard the door behind you open and someone walk in. You assumed it to be Slender.   
“You know, normal humans really have no idea how to write a decent murder scene. Like, look.” You hold the book over your head to show him. “The blood was splattered on the ceiling. The guy used a kitchen knife, not a god damn chainsaw.” You criticized as you brought the book back down. You heard a snicker behind you and looked over your shoulder to see Jeff. He looked awful. His hair was all over the place, he had dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep and his hoodie was hanging off his shoulders.  
You froze at the sigh, instantly regretting talking before looking to see who it was. You didn’t want him to think it was okay the way he has acted the last couple of weeks. So you turn away and give him the cold shoulder, making a ‘hmf’ sound.   
Jeff walked around to sit next to you at the massive table, so you turned your body in the opposite direction. You heard him get up and sit on the other side so you turned again. You heard him sigh but he didn’t move.   
“So now you are just going to ignore me?” He poked your shoulder, making you look at him.   
“Oh, and what have you been doing the last few weeks, Jeffery?” You spit, using his full name like a mother scolding her son. You saw him wince a little but you didn’t take it back.   
“Look, im sorry, its just I had a lot to think about.” He turned his head a little so he wasn’t fully facing you anymore, but you spun around, slamming your book on the table and making his jump.   
“No, nope, nu-uh. I needed you, Jeff. And you walked away from me so many times. It took longer for me to heal because of the amount of times I tripped trying to follow you. I don’t know, maybe you had to help me in the forest because you thought Slender would be annoyed at you if you didn’t, but still. Even checking in on me now and again would have been nice. I thought I meant something to you, even as just a friend. But apparently not.” You snapped, grabbing your book and standing up, ready to storm out but Jeffs hand wrapped around your wrist.   
“No, [y/n]. You don’t understand.” He tried to pull you back but you ripped your hand away and run up to your room. You heard him following you so you slammed the door and locked it from the inside. You heard him slam the full weight of his body against the door so you stepped away.   
“Go away.” You cried, throwing your book at the door.   
“God damn it. Open up!?” He banged on the door with his fist.   
“No, fuck off.” You felt tears running down your cheeks as your voice broke. A part of you wanted to open the door, but the other was terrified.   
The thumping stopped for a moment then started again.   
“No, no [y/n]! Don’t cry. Let me in.” His voice had softened dramatically but you just wrapped your arms around yourself, shaking your head even though he couldn’t see. After a while, the thumping stopped and you stepped closer to the door, pressing your ear to hear Jeff panting.   
You fell to your knees and cried silently into your palms. Well, as silently as you could, but you knew he could hear you.   
“Its my fault.” You heard him half whisper, half growl.   
“What?” You place your ear back against the door to hear him better.   
“You were hurt because of me.” He growled louder and you hear him punch a wall, most likely putting a hole in it.   
“What do you mean? Its not like you were there.” You shake your head, wiping away your tears with the back of your hand.   
“But I should have been! I was meant to get that job but I said I didn’t want to do it because it was my night off, so Slender gave it to you.” Jeff was on the other side of the door now, leaning on it. “I should have at least gone along with you. But no, I was too selfish and let the woman I love get so badly hurt she couldn’t walk! And to top it off, she was more afraid of telling me that she had lost somethings. That knife is replaceable, you are not! I cant live without you in my life but you were – are- afraid of me.” He said the last sentence in a whisper as he covered his own mouth to stop the whimper that was about to escape.   
You froze. He loved you? But that couldn’t be possible. You pushed yourself up and unlocked the door, opening it to see Jeff on his knees outside your door, his hands covering his face as he cried. His crying hid the sound of the door opening so you kneeled in front of him and carefully slipped your arms between his arms and over his shoulder so when you hugged him, his hand came away from his face and you buried your face in his neck.   
You felt him freeze, then wrap his arms around you and squeeze you tightly. One of his hands came up to stroke your hair as he pulled you closer to him. He whispered your name in your ear so many times you had lost count as you both sat there in each other’s embrace. Both of you were shaking slightly.   
You were the first to break the contact, making Jeff stare at you with side eyes. You took his hands and stood up, bringing him to stand up with you and you lead him into your room and close the door. You turned to see Jeff standing staring at you with worry in his eyes.   
“Do I scare you?” He asked, squeezing your hand a little.   
“Sometimes, when you get angry you do.” You look away from him as you fell his hand slip out of your own.   
All of a sudden, you felt his warm lips pressed against your as his hands rested on your hips. You were shocked but quickly kissed him back, wrapping your arms around his neck. The kiss was soft and sensitive, as though he wanted to show you that was what he would be with you.  
Your lips moved against his until you needed air, but you kept your forehead against his as you slightly panted.   
“I would never hurt you. In the forest, I wasn’t angry at you, I was angry at myself for not being there for you. But I started to realise there was no way you could ever love me back and all I could ever bring you was harm. You were crying in my arms over some stupid Knife because you thought I would be upset even though you couldn’t stand. You deserve so much more than that.” He whispered, his eyes bore into yours the whole time he spoke but he looked away and turned his head as he said the last bit. You cupped his cheek and brought his face back so you were looking him in the eyes again.   
“Jeff. I love you, too. I always have. I know you would never hurt me, but im scared you’ll hurt yourself.” You felt his hand come up to rest on your cheeks, his thumb rubbing small circles as his mouth opened a little at your confession.   
“You love me?” He whispers, as if you were telling him something totally insane but you nodded.   
Jeff then leaned in to kiss you with such passion and desire, your knees nearly gave way.   
His arms wrapped around you and he picked you up, your legs wrapping around his waist as he spun you around. You could feel the happiness radiating off him while you had to pull away from the kiss to laugh. He just smiled up at you as he stopped spinning. You ran a hand over his cheek and let your fingers brush over the dark bags.   
“Come on. You should get some sleep.” You press a soft kiss to his forehead before jumping out of his arms, taking his hand and leading him to your bed. He smirked at you.   
“Maybe you should go to sleep.” He growled playfully as you shook your head and sat in the bed.   
He instantly lay down and pulled you into a hug so that your body was on his right side and your head resting on his chest, his fingers running through your hair.   
You listened to his heart as his fingers gradually stopped moving as he feel into a deep sleep. You leaned up and placed a soft kiss to his cheek before cuddling back into him and letting sleep take you.


End file.
